This invention relates in general to article support members and deals more particularly with an improved elastomeric sway bar bushing for supporting a sway bar and controlling motion of the bar in response to applied force.
Heretofore elastomeric bushings of various designs have been employed to support a sway bar and control motion of the bar. Where a vehicle or apparatus in which a sway bar is employed is subjected to relatively light impact loads linear sway bar displacement in response to impact may be acceptable. However, where large impact loads are encountered, as, for example, in a sway bar for a skip car for receiving and transporting heavy loads of rock or ore in a quarry. A bushing which provides a greater degree of energy absorption in response to large impact loads is required.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an elastomeric sway bar bushing which has a non-linear spring rate which enables disproportionately large sway bar displacements for improved energy absorption of large impact loads.
In accordance with the present invention a non-linear spring rate sway bar bushing comprises a unitary bushing member formed from resilient elastomeric material and having an axially elongated tubular inner portion defining a bore extending axially therethrough for receiving and containing a portion of a sway bar therein. An elongated outer portion of the bushing member is supported in radially outwardly spaced relation to the inner portion by radially extending ribs angularly spaced about the axis of the bore and integrally connected to and extending between the inner portion and the outer portion and maintaining the inner portion in radially inwardly spaced relation to the outer portion.